


Train

by Nonameyet



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blushing, Both behave like Teenagers, Busan, Fate, First sight love, Gray haired Yoongi, Heading home, Heartrace, M/M, Shy Yoongi, Soulmates, Yoonmin meets per accident, blonde jimin, compliments, straight forward Jimin, time flies, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonameyet/pseuds/Nonameyet
Summary: Jimin and Yoongi meet because their Train stops in the middle of nowhere, saying that they have some difficulties with the rail.Later that day, when they finally arrive and their ways part, Yoongi realizes that he doesn't have Jimins number and he's not happy about it.But just like fate works, they meet again.In the same train under the same circumstances.





	1. The first Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the second part, when they meet again!  
> Rating might change.
> 
> Ah btw I don't know about their families, so I just made that up. Don't hate me bc of that.  
> Anyways, enjoy reading! :)

Yoongi was panting and sweating when he finally came to sit down in his train compartment.  
He managed to run all the way from train station 3 to 14b in just three minutes and gave himself a mental high five for actually succeeding.

Yoongi was heading home to his family, he had been invited over this weekend so that he could meet his Grandma again before she's leaving for therapy Overseas.  
Yoongi still wasn't pleased by the fact that his lovely grandma was heading overseas with just a tourguide and nobody from his family, but who would listen to him either way?

When the train finally started moving, Yoongis breathing had calm down and he was already listening to music while looking out of the window, his mind blank and concentrating on the lyrics.

It was maybe five minutes into the journey when somebody was waving his hand in front of Yoongis face and let’s say that he being surprised was a little understated.

The man who scared the shit out of Yoongi had a sorry look on his face. Yoongi pulled his headphones down and looked at him questioningly.  
“um, hey“, said the, very good looking, guy, “I was wondering if I could sit with you, since I forgot to reserve.. I was glad I could even get a ticket last minute,“  
Yoongis heart was already beating in an extreme rate and he hoped that he wasn’t blushing.   
He nodded at the man and quickly grabbed his bag and put it down, then shoved the headphones back on his head and stared outside.

Yoongi really wanted his blank mind back that he had before the man decided to slap him across the ocean with his looks, but nature wasn’t tagging along with his plan.

Yoongi concentrated on looking straight out of the window, even though he really wanted to look at the man once again. Wanted to proof himself that the guy wasn't just a imagine of his lonely, desperate for love, ass.  
So he dared to look at him once again, but he quickly regretted it since the man was looking at him, too.

So Yoongi cleared his throat and looked down on his phone, blushing.

Jimin on the other hand was staring at Yoongi shamelessly, he was a straight forward human being and for him Yoongi was just ethereal.  
He wondered why he never met Yoongi before, but decided that fate was just waiting for this very day.  
But still, Jimin was too fascinated by the mans looks so he couldn’t concentrate on actually speaking to him yet again he didn't knew any things he could say.  
His mind was totally blank, he felt like a teenager again.

Jimin was desperate to get a grip on himself again, so he fished his book out of his backpack and started reading. In hope that this two hour long ride would leave the opportunity open to talk to the man, whose hair was a fading gray with black roots. Something that just couldn't get out of his mind, the picture of the guy constantly in his mind.

Yoongi felt totally stiff and decided to go to the bathroom, so that he could quickly wash a little up and make himself fresh again.   
So he stood up and made his way to the little bathroom of the train.  
He closed the door behind him, locking it and stared into the mirror.  
“Why are you being so ridiculous? It’s just the most beautiful human being you've ever seen..“, whispered Yoongi to himself and sighed as he grabbed his hair.

He splashed some water into his face, shaking his head lightly at the cold temperature and pat his face with the papercloth.

When he managed to stay in there for five minutes he thought that it might seem weird as to what he was doing in there, so he got back to his seat.

The blonde guy looked up with a smile when he came back and Yoongi could have sworn this was the second heart attack that he got within 30 minutes.

Jimin knew this was his chance to talk to the man, he felt it in the shivers that ran down his spine by just looking at the man, but his blank mind left him speechless.  
So, again, Jimin read his book. Angry. Yes, Jimin read his book angry because he didn't have the guts to talk to the man, who was probably his soulmate ( okay, maybe he was overreacting a little bit) and he wouldn’t meet him again. Ever.

When Yoongi looked over to the man once again, he swore to himself that it would be the last time, he saw him frowning while reading his book. Yoongi wondered what the book was about, he wondered why he was reading it, he wondered why he was reading instead of looking through his phone, he wondered why he wasn't listening to music and why he was here in the first place. Yoongi also wondered why this guy was that good looking and he wondered what he had done to end up in this situation, because he was struggling to decide whether he should thank god or swear at him. But since he couldn't get himself to talk to the man, he took the last one.

Yoongi quickly turned his head when the guy raised his head to look out of the window, grabbed his headphones and put them back on, some pop music blasting through them.

Jimin smiled to himself when he noticed that the gray-haired guy was looking at him. God, Jimin really wanted to know his name, age, he wanted to know everything. His secret embarrassing music pleasure, his favorite food, what his dreams look like and what he does for living, he looked like some kind of artist. Jimin sighed in frustration and stood up to leave for the bathroom, doing the exact same thing that Yoongi did. Staring at himself in the mirror, washing his face and arguing with himself about whether or not he should risk it and talk to him. But what? What should he tell him? He was too stressed to come up with an Idea, so he left the bathroom and got back to his seat.

They both stood like that, nobody had the courage to approach the other and secretly hated himself for it.

Well, not until the train suddenly stood still in the middle of nowhere.

Yoongi pulled his headphones down and looked around curiously. Jimin did the same, looking outside the window.

***Dear guests, as you probably noticed we came to stop here in front of the (name) Train station that we are supposed to pass. Unluckily there are is some trouble with the rails going on that workers are taking care of as fast as possible, but until then we're stuck here. We're sorry for the waiting but hope you understand. Thank you.***

Yoongis eyes widened and he sighed in annoyance while quickly texting his mother that he would arrive later due to some works on the rails.

He heard the blonde guy muttering something under his breath but Yoongi didn't quite catch it, so he looked at him.  
“huh? What did you say?“ said Yoongi while scratching his neck.  
Jimin blinked a little taken aback.  
“Uh, nothing. Well, I just said that I really don't have the time for that. My mother's waiting for me.“ answered Jimin.  
“Oh yeah, same for me. I was hoping for this to go as planned but of course not.“, chuckled Yoongi and Jimin smiled. Again his goddamn angelic smile that made his heart beat faster.

„Whats your name?“, asked Jimin in a hushed tone.  
“I'm Yoongi, Min Yoongi.“, Yoongi took Jimins features in like a hungry hyena.  
“Nice to meet you, Yoongi. I'm Park Jimin.“, yet again Jimin was smiling.  
“Jimin.. suits you.“, Yoongi smirked a little. Jimin was truly a beautiful name, of course it had to be his.

“Is that a Compliment?“, asked Jimin who closed his book and put it back into his Backpack. His attention was truly on something else right now.  
“Uh.. y-yes?“, mentally Yoongi was screaming at himself to stop stuttering.   
Jimin smiled. The world really was against him.

“So your Family lives in Busan?“, asked Jimin while scooting a little closer to Yoongi who felt the air electrifying because of him.  
“Yeah, I grew up in Busan with my younger brother and my mother. What about you?“  
“I grew up in Busan, too. With my mother and father, but I'm an only child. Sadly, I would've loved to grow up with siblings.“  
Yoongi chuckled.  
“Let me assure you that siblings are very annoying most of the time. It’s rare that you don’t fight over the simplest things.“, yoongi was smiling.

Yoongi was actually smiling and right before Jimin thought that Yoongi couldn't get any more beautiful, he was.   
Jimin didn't know that there were people like Yoongi in his hometown. He would've visited his mother more often if the chance of meeting Yoongi earlier would've been higher.

“I heard about that, yeah“, laughed Jimin and couldn't help but stare at Yoongi.  
“I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable with that, but you're really beautiful, you know that? I wanted to talk to you the whole time, but my mind went blank when I looked at you.“, said Jimin with an unsteady voice, but damn he was happy to finally saying it out loud. He was just stating facts in his opinion.

Yoongi blushed: “Ah, thank you. G-god this is embarrassing, do you walk around making people blush? Thats not very nice.“, he put his hands on his cheeks in order to cool them down.  
“Actually no, I just.. Uhm.. I don't know, you really are and I had to- uh nevermind I'm rambling.“, Jimin chuckled a little embarrassed.

After some awkward seconds of silence Yoongi spoke up again, feeling the need to clarify that he felt the same: “Actually, I wanted to tell you the same. You're really beautiful, I was too shy to talk to you because you left me speechless. Maybe that explains my awkward staring.“, he laughed lightly.

“Now you're making me blush, ah. Thank you, Yoongi. I don't mind by the way, you can stare at me awkwardly as long as you want.“, said Jimin while covering his peach cheeks, still Yoongi could tell that he was smiling like crazy by his adorable eyes.

“Are you asking me out, Park Jimin? We've known each other for maybe fifteen minutes“, Yoongi smirked while Jimin was blushing and coughing to cover his embarrassment, which wasn't helping much.

“I didn't say that, though I wouldn't mind..“, he looked Yoongi in the eyes, “What am I saying? This is so embarrassing! Change the subject, please.“ , he laughed and Yoongi did, too.

It was this second that both of them suddenly believed in love at first sight. Right then and there, when they were awkwardly flirting with each other, feeling like teenagers once again and talking without noticing that the Train started moving a long time ago.

***“We're about to arrive in Busan. Thank you for choosing (Name of the Train) and take care“***

Yoongi and Jimin looked at each other confused.

“Oh.“, mumbeld Jimin and quickly packed his things together and stood up.  
“Yeah, Oh..“, said Yoongi and they both made their way out of the train.

Suddenly their hearts felt so heavy, they had too little time. Both wanted to just take the other by the hand and run away, going on an adventure just so their time would never run out. They really felt and behaved like teenagers again, awkwardly saying goodbye with a halfhearted smile and a tight hug.  
Neither Yoongi or Jimin dared to kiss the other and so their ways parted.

It was when Yoongi sat in the Taxi, his luggage next to him and his heart with someone else named Jimin, that he noticed that he didn't have Jimins phone number. 

And it was too late, because Jimins Train to the other side of busan had just left when he sat down in the old Taxi and gave the driver his address.

**“Fuck.“**


	2. The 6:30 train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was him.  
> It was Yoongi.

For Yoongi it had been an weekend filled with various emotions.  
He was very happy to see his family again, of course, but the incident with Jimin just wouldn't let him go.  
On Saturday evening he even wanted to go search for Jimin himself, but he did not know where exactly Jimins house was, so he let it go.

He couldn't sleep well throughout the weekend, it didn't matter how exhausted he was, he found himself rolling around in bed and pouting every night.

Was Jimin thinking about him, too?  
Was he just as frustrated as Yoongi was?  
Did he even care?  
Did he want Yoongi like that, too?  
Did he miss him?

Yoongi groaned in annoyance, got up and sat down by his window, watching the city’s lights shine bright.  
The lanterns we’re reflecting in his tired eyes as he looked around, imagining what the people in those houses were doing right now.

Probably sleeping, since it was past midnight but somehow Yoongi felt as if Jimin was somewhere out there, thinking about him, too.  
At least, that was what he hoped.

Yoongi really missed Jimin, though he hadn't known him for more than 1 1/2 hours, but it felt like they’ve known each other much longer than that.

**Jimin**

Sunday night and Jimin knew he was leaving tomorrow morning, with the first train at 6:30am.

There wasn't much time to sleep left, so he decided it wasn't worth it and started packing his things, making sure not to make any noises.

It was 4:23am when he finally sat down on his bed again, looking out of the window, his curtains pushed to the side, because he never liked it when the world was locked outside and he was left alone in a dark room, when there was life going on outside this window.

Like it happened the whole weekend, Jimin found himself again thinking about Yoongi.  
This incredibly beautiful boy from the train.

He was leaving tomorrow, leaving the opportunity behind to meet Yoongi again and this fact made him feel uncomfortable.

He remembers how he first felt when he realized that he forgot to ask Yoongi for his number, how angry he got at himself and how upset he was at night.

Of course life had to be this unfair, didn't it?  
Jimin just wanted to sit next to Yoongi, looking at him while he talks about his Job with such a beautiful smile that Jimin wished he would’ve taken a picture of.

Yoongi. Min Yoongi.  
How hard could it be to find him again?  
Jimin sighed, probably impossible.

Time went by and his alarm went off, making Jimin jump slightly and reach over to shut it off with a mumbeld „Shut up, oh god shut up!“

Jimin stood up and made his way downstairs, he wouldn’t be able to eat anything but he knew that he would get hungry in the train eventually so he packed a little bag with breakfast.

While he got his stuff downstairs his mother was walking into the kitchen, smiling at her son lovely  
„You didn't sleep, am I right? Is everything okay?“ her worried face made Jimin hug her shortly.  
„Yes, mom. It’s okay, nothing you have to worry about.“, he smiled lightly as he put on his coat and boots.  
„Mhm.. you can tell me everything, you know that, right?“, she handed him his bag and smiled with a smile that Jimin knew was full of love.  
He nodded, „Yes, Mom. I should go now, hopefully I'll be able to visit you again soon. Or you come to seoul! That would be great, I have a little guest-“,  
Jimins mother cut him off by kissing him on the cheek and shoving him out the door,  
„We know, darling. You'll miss your train if you keep rambling. We love you, get home safe and call me when you're home!“, Jimin smiled and waved as he put his carrier into the Taxi and sat down himself.

He sent his mom some last flying kisses, then he was on his way to the trainstation again.

Something in Jimin hoped that Yoongi would be there, too.  
But on the other side he doubted it, Yoongi told him he hated to wake up early so the chance of him taking the 6:30am Train was very low.

Jimin looked up in the sky, the sun was slowly rising and colored the sky in a cold blue that fascinated Jimin. No clouds were there, just the clear blue sky and Jimin couldn’t help but think of Yoongi.  
He had shown him a picture of himself from when he used to have blue hair, Jimin complimented him and Yoongi considered dyeing it again.

For Jimin, of course.

Yoongi, on the other hand, was running to the Trainstation right now, not giving a single fuck about the sky's colors

All he knew was that he fell asleep around 3 am and woke up 20 minutes too late, no time for ordering a Taxi so his mom drove him down the streets to the parking place and Yoongi had no other choice than running, because his train was ready to leave.

When Yoongi arrived just in time, panting heavily and squatting down to catch his breath he started looking for his ticket where his seat was written down.

Though there weren’t many people in here, Yoongi wanted to sit down on his seat, considering he payed for it.  
He then grabbed his carrier, walking down the train while scanning the numbers that were written down on the seats that he was passing.

Unfortunately he was so concentrated on searching for his own seat, that he missed Jimin sitting in the train compartment right before his own.

He put his carrier away, sitting down and sighing heavily, rubbing his tired eyes and fishing out his earphones and phone.

Another two hour ride.  
But this time without Jimin.

Jimin was in the middle of looking for the page in his book that he read lastly(?), when someone passed by his compartment.  
Jimin didn't expect someone special, he just perked up out of curiosity who that person was and why he wasn't sitting yet and then it hit him.

Jimin was shocked, too shocked to even speak up and call for him.  
He couldn't even believe that he got that lucky.

It was him.  
It was Yoongi.

Jimin put his book to the side without interest, he got up and walked in the direction that Yoongi went.

Then he saw him, his eyes meeting Yoongis and both of them were frozen in their actions.

Yoongi couldn't believe his eyes, there he was.  
There was Park Jimin, the boy that held him up at night and wouldn't let him think straight.  
He was here, right in front of him.  
What pissed him off the most tho, was the fact that Jimin still wasn't hugging him, so he decided to do that.

Hastily he grabbed Jimin by his wrist, mumbeld a „Oh my fucking god“ and smashed Jimins body with force, but neither him nor Yoongi could find themselves complaining.

Jimin was still totally shocked, his arms were wrapped around Yoongi and he felt as if his heart just got thousands of pounds lighter.  
Finally, Jimin held Yoongi in his arms again.

„You have no Idea how much I missed you, I thought I'd never see you again.“, said Jimin in a hushed tone, his voice muffled by Yoongis shoulder.

„me too, Jimin, me too.“, smiled Yoongi and let go of him.

They stood so close, staring deeply into each other’s eyes and both got all the answers they were looking for.

,yes‘, thought Yoongi ,He did miss me like I missed him‘  
and he smiled.

,He does‘, thought Jimin ,he really does see me the way I see him‘  
and he smiled, too.

„Lets get your stuff here, only if you want to of course.“, said Yoongi while backing away awkwardly and scratching his neck.

,I should’ve kissed him‘

Jimin laughed „of course, hyung. I'll be right back.“ with that being said, Jimin stormed back to his seat and packed his stuff.

Yoongi sat back down and anxiously tried to fix his hair, checked his breath and his clothes.

But as soon as Jimin came back, his gray carrier and the black backpack with the tortoise keychain he couldn’t find himself caring anymore.

Because Jimin looked just as wasted as he did.

Jimin put his carrier away and was left with the choice of sitting next to Yoongi or across of him.  
He looked up to meet Yoongis eyes, who smirked in a waiting manner and gestured next to him.  
Jimin sighed relieved and put his bag next to Yoongis, so that he could sit down next to him.

„You look tired.“, stated Yoongi as he looked at Jimin from the side while he was rubbing his face.

„So do you,“, said Jimin and looked Yoongi in the eyes

Once again, Yoongis heart skipped a beat because of Jimins eyes and once again, Jimin found himself smiling because he could read Yoongi like an open book and he loved it.

„I.. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I thought I wouldn’t see you again.“, confessed Yoongi and turned to look out of the window, just in case Jimin wasn't feeling the same way.  
He got rejected too many times, he knew he had to be careful and knew that showing weakness wasn’t bringing it.

„Me too, god Yoongi I couldn't sleep the entire weekend. You were always on my mind.“, said Jimin and grabbed Yoongis hand, linking their hands.

Jimins intentions were to comfort Yoongi in some way, but he felt all the blood rush in his body in a concerning speed.  
But he managed to hide it, he turned his head to look at their hands, in Jimins eyes, their hands, Jimins eyes and lastly Jimins lips.

„Do it.“, whispered Jimin as he leaned a little closer.

„Okay.“, whispered Yoongi back and leaned in to kiss Jimin softly.

Jimin closed his eyes and hummed slightly, enjoying this way too much, but he couldn’t find himself caring.

Yoongis free hand found its way into Jimins neck automatically, his head tilting a bit so that their lips could mould together even more beautiful, even deeper and even more passionately.

Yoongi felt as if he was in the hands of an angel on earth and god knows what he did to deserve this.

Would this be the first love of his life that wouldn't get him his heart broken?  
Would Yoongi finally become happy because of Jimin?  
Was Jimin Yoongis forever?

Jimin felt his heart racing, fearing a heart attack but not giving a single damn because dying in this very moment would be perfect.

,Is this even real?‘, Jimin couldn’t help but think as both of them parted, running out of breath.

„Yes, it is.“, smiled Yoongi and leaned foreward, resting his forehead against Jimins, who blushed at the realization that he said that out loud.

„I don't know if you work today, but I'd love to take you home with me, Jimin-ah. I can't let you go, just now when I got you back.“, yoongi whispered and squeezed the younger ones hand.

„I would love to, Yoongi-hyung. I really fucking love that idea.“, smiled Jimin.

Both of them parted, sitting back, hands still intertwined and their eyes attached to each others.

And while the sky slowly got warmer and warmer both of them felt it in their hearts that this was the start of something new.  
Something that would last.  
Something they never had.  
Never will have again.  
Something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget the feedback. ^•^


End file.
